Solomon Grundy
Geboren an einem Montag. Getauft an einem Dienstag. Geheiratet an einem Mittwoch. Erkrankt an einem Donnerstag. Verschlechterte sich am Freitag. Gestorben an einem Samstag. Eingeäschert an einem Sonntag. Ist das, das Ende von Solomon Grundy? - Solomon Grundy Kinderreim thumb|left|Solomon Grundy gegen Alan Scott in den 40gernthumb|Grundy im Kampf gegen die Justice Society Solomon Grundy, mit bürgerlichem Namen Cyrus Gold, ist ein riesiger, mit Superkräften ausgestatteter Zombie. In den 40er Jahren, dem sogenannten "Golden Age", wurde Grundy als Erzfeind des DC Superhelden Green Lantern erfunden. Die Green Lantern im Golden Age war noch nicht der heute bekanntere Testpilot Hal Jordan, sondern Alan Scott, und die Kraftquelle des Helden sowie das Thema der damaligen Green Lantern Comics war auch nicht im Sience Fiction Stil gehalten, sondern hatte magische und mystische Ursprünge, weswegen der untote Zombie Grundy, dessen Körper zum Großteil auch aus pflanzlichen Elementen des Sumpfes bestand, und der somit auch sehr resistent gegen die Kräfte der Green Lantern war (die Schwachstelle der Golden Age Green Lantern war Holz), ein mehr als ebenbürtiger Widersacher für Alan Scott war. thumb|Grundy mit Supermans Capethumb|Grundy liefert sich zahlreiche Kämpfe mit SupermanNach dem Event Crisis on Infinite Earths, das die gesammte Kontinuität der bis dahin ab den 40gern bis in die 80ger erschienenen Comics über den Haufen warf um eine neue modernere Kontinuität erschaffen zu können, und den Autoren die Möglichkeiten zu geben bei ihren Geschichten nicht mehr Ereignisse aus den 50gern und 60gern berücksichtigen zu müssen, was auch zu zahlreichen neuen Versionen der Herkunftsgeschichten zahlreicher Helden und Schurken führte, war Grundy nichtmehr speziell ein Gegner irgendeines bestimmten Helden, sondern trat in vielen verschiedenen Heften auf und lieferte sich im Lauf der Jahre Gefechte mit so ziemlich fast allen Helden der DC Comics. Am häufigsten kämpfte er gegen Superman, auf dessen Kräftelevel Grundy auch ist, oder die Justice League. Er trat aber auch schon gegen Green Arrow oder Swamp Thing an und spielte eine Zeit lang auch eine größere Rolle in den Starman Comics. Mit Batman kreuzt der untote Zombie eher selten die Wege und die hauptsächliche Verbindung zum Dunklen Ritter ist die Tatsache, dass Grundy sich aus den Slaughter Sümpfen in Gotham City erhob. thumb|Grundy bezwingt die Justice League Erst gegen Ende der 90ger Jahre trat Grundy in Jeph Loebs und Tim Sales abgeschlossener Miniserie Batman: Das lange Halloween in einem Soloabenteuer von Batman in Erscheinung. Und vermutlich verdankt Grundy seine Anwesenheit im Batman Videospiel Batman: Arkham City auch größtenteils seinem Auftritt im Langen Halloween Comic, das bei Batman- und Comicfans absoluten Kultstatus genießt. thumb|Grundy trifft auf Green Arrow In den aktuellen DC Heften der sogenannten "New 52", einem weiteren Reboot der Kontinuitäten und Herkunftsgeschichten seitens DC Comics, kehrt Grundy wieder zu seinen Ursprüngen des Golden Ages zurück als Gegner von Green Lantern Alan Scott und den anderen Golden Age Helden der Justice Society of America, die in den New 52 als modernisierte Versionen der Golden Age Charaktere und Superhelden der Parallelerde "Erde-2" eingeführt wurden. Biographie Cyrus Gold wurde Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts geboren. Das genaue Datum ist unbekannt. Obwohl seine Herkunftsgeschichten immer wieder variieren, kann man sagen, dass er ein Gentleman aus Gotham City war, der keinen besonders guten Ruf hatte. Herkunftsgeschichten * Die am häufigsten erzählte Herkunftsgeschichte von Solomon Grundy ist, das er im späten 19.Jahrhundert ein wohlhabender Händler namens Cyrus Gold war. Er wurde ermordet und seine Leiche wurde im Slaughter Swamp, einem Sumpfgebiet nahe Gotham City, entsorgt. Nach 50 Jahren wurde er dank Übernatürlichen Kräften ins Leben zurückgerufen. Teile seines Körpers haben sich im Laufe der Jahre mit dem Sumpfartigen Material verbunden. * Eine andere Herkunftsgeschichte erzählt, dass er 1895 von einem Zuhälter im Slaughter Swamp umgebracht wurde. Der Zuhälter wollte Cyrus Gold erpressen, indem er behauptete, er wäre der Vater des ungeborenen Kindes einer seiner Prostituierten. Gold weigerte sich jedoch und wurde daraufhin vom Zuhälter am Kopf tödlich verletzt. Seine Leiche wurde verbrannt. Der Ort eignete sich ideal für das Verstecken der Leiche, da niemand hier suchen würde. In den nächsten 50 Jahren hat sich sein Körper mit dem Sumpfartigen Material verbunden, dem er auch seine Auferstehung verdankt. thumb|Superman wird wiederholt von Grundy tyrannisiert Solomon Grundy in anderen Medien TV Serien Solomon Grundy ist in zahlreichen Zeichentrickserien zu sehen. In der Serie Super Friends, bzw Challenge of the Super Friends, ist er ein Mitglied der Legion of Doom, in der Justice League The Animated Series ist er am besten getroffen und spielt auch eine deutlich größere Rolle als in den anderen Serien. In der The Batman Serie kommt er in einer Episode vor und auch in Batman: The Brave And The Bold hat Grundy einen Auftritt. * Solomon Grundy (Liga der Gerechten) * Solomon Grundy (The Batman) * Solomon Grundy (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Videogames Solomon Grundy kommt im Batman Spiel Batman: Arkham City als einer der Bossgegner vor. Als spielbarer Charakter ist er im Beat em Up Game Injustice Götter unter uns und im Action Adventure Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham auswählbar. * Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse) * Solomon Grundy (Injustice) thumb|left|Solomon Grundy gegen Swamp Thingthumb|left|Grundy in "Batman Das Lange Halloween"thumb|Solomon Grundy vs Alan Scott in den "New 52" thumb|left|Grundys Cover aus DCs "Schurken Monat" des New 52 Heftes "Erde-2" Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Solomon Grundy Zusammenfassung